At Your Service!
by CeleseDevil and her sis
Summary: COMPLETE! By CeleseDevil. The gundam pilots are on a mission to make a restaurant! What comes of this? Disaster! A few pairings. Please R&R! begs.
1. I

At Your Service!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. This is my generally first humor so it might be quite stuffy. Some characters may be out of character so please be aware of that. Comments wanted desperately! Please? BUT besides the point, please ENJOY!  
  
(I) THE MISSION?  
  
"WE ARE STARTING A WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down Wufei," Quatre attempted a smile and failed as the aura of rage extended from the flaming dragon.  
  
"Well, it is a change," Trowa said flatly.  
  
"Yeah Wu, it might be." Duo trailed off as the rage rose inside the Chinese boy even higher, dangerously high and exploded. ".fun.....Hey! Stop! Wu-ma- err.fei."  
  
"Chang Wufei is all I want to HEAR from you BAKA!" Wufei sat down again, putting his katana away again after threatening Duo with it.  
  
"Now, I will go over what we are doing for reconfirmation." Everyone fell silent as Heero spoke, typing something on his laptop. "Okay, we are told that we are to create or join a restaurant/shop and try to make a living. All clear?"  
  
".what do you mean? 'All clear?'" Wufei answered. "I want to know what the point is for all this! What kind of a mission is this?! Unjust, we are soldiers."  
  
"So we obey to what we are told to do," Heero said in his most annoying voice (If his voice ever changes key). "I have just received a message informing us that they have found somewhere we can go. It is a restaurant. Get ready now and pretend that you will not be back for a while. We are leaving in two hours sharp."  
  
***  
  
"Here?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero was the one that answered.  
  
"H-HERE?!" Duo and Wufei yelled, staring at a shabby looking small building.  
  
"This is where we were told to come," Heero commented and proceeded to walk in through the door. Looking back from the door once, he glared at his accompanying soldiers and asked, "Any problems?" No one dared open their mouths for dear life.  
  
Trowa followed silently, Wufei stood there for a second having a glaring contest with the building, then muttered something about 'better then a building Maxwell might make' and walked in. As for Quatre he happily followed the other three and looked back, smiling at the Shinigami and asked "Hey, aren't you coming?" and took Duo's arm and walked in with him, forcefully.  
  
A faint 'ting' was sounded as a small bell on the glass door was rattled and the door fell shut.  
  
******  
  
Author: How was that? Alright for a start? Hope so! Now, there are more chapters coming straight up! Thanks for reading, whether you enjoyed it or not that depends on you and only you and I hope you can tell me by reviewing. Any comments or flames are alright. 


	2. II Choosing of The Chef

At Your Service!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing. Here is the second chapter. It is longer and it gets into the story, right? I'm adding on that there may be suspicious scenes but this is NON yaoi thanks! I hope you will enjoy and I hope you might give me a comment. I think I might put the next chapter up if you guys support me and put a review! Thanks for reading anyways!  
  
(II) CHOOSING OF THE CHEF  
  
The five pilots trailed along, one after each other through a simple hallway which led up to another door. Heero opened it, walked in and Trowa followed. Wufei stormed in rather then anything, slamming the wooden door shut behind his back, making Duo walk straight into it.  
  
"Oi! Watch it Fei!" Duo yelled, rubbing his flat nose. "Now I have a red mark under my eye, hmph! Scarring my perfect face."  
  
"Duo, I think you are just the one who scarred Wufei for life. See he's even redder then your bruise there," Quatre said, watching from a slight distance.  
  
The door was quickly banged open and Wufei's figure was seen, as red as a beetroot. "Do not call me Fei! I sound like a MINDLESS FEMALE!"  
  
"Now what was that?" a voice from inside the door rung out. "Chang WuFEI now?"  
  
"Oh it's!" Duo sung joyfully.  
  
"C-Catherine," Quatre said, a little more scared then Duo.  
  
"What? Catherine?!" Wufei muttered, half yelled not taking in the situation carefully.  
  
"Now stop mucking about and come in, my boy-," Catherine's hand was seen and she grabbed Wufei's small 'ping' of a ponytail behind his head and pulled him inside. "Come on Duo, Quatre. Welcome."  
  
***  
  
After a small act of uncomfortable silence with Duo and Quatre behind the door, they decided to make for it and go through the unknown entrance.  
  
"Ready?" Quatre asked, timidly.  
  
"Somehow I'm feeling really wrong. Something's in there," Duo said. The two had suddenly become extremely afraid of this 'door' for some odd reason.  
  
"Okay," Quatre said. "One."  
  
"Two,"  
  
"Three!" Both the boys yelled at the same time and crashed into the room, falling on the floor and the wooden door gave a pathetic bang and there was a 3 second silence as people in the room watched in confusion.  
  
"And," Catherine began slowly. "What are you two doing?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other, on the floor, worst over worst on top of each other.  
  
"Um," Quatre shook his head desperately. "No, it's not-."  
  
"Look we weren't! The door! The damned door shut and!" Duo said, sweating.  
  
"And!?" the whole room chorused out. "What did the door do to you???"  
  
"ER!"  
  
"Duo, can you get off me?"  
  
"Yeah.sorry,"  
  
"That's...okay."  
  
Quatre and Duo, may I add after some trouble was off the floor. Both very embarrassed over their 'mistake'. Looking around the room, they found as they had expected the other three gundam pilots, Heero, Trowa and Wufei all seated along a wall. Then leaning against the back wall was Catherine, twiddling her thumbs and looking down, muttering something like 'just sit down' or 'what the hell were' or 'now we're gonno have the fun part.' It was a simple square room with a suspicious looking door over in the corner, on the other side of the room. It had 'the door' feeling atmosphere misting around it.  
  
As the two thought common sense, they both sat down, pulling their chairs a tinge away from the others.  
  
"Now, all of you," Catherine started talking. "You have all been told about the plan? I take that glare from you Heero as a yes. This building here is called 'The Torture Chamber', understood?"  
  
"Not understood,"  
  
"WuFEI my dear? What kind of a problem do you have? Do you want a sword fight with me? But with knives instead of that Katana? If you ask Trowy there, he'll recommend a 'no' for your answer. Anyway continuing my explanation please listen WuFEI."  
  
"Kono Onna," Wufei muttered.  
  
"Thank you, this is 'The chamber' so this is the place you are trained."  
  
"T-trained?" a small voice, hardly audible reached Catherine's ear.  
  
"Quatre don't worry, it won't be hard on you," Catherine smiled sweetly and shined her eyes at the boy. "Now if you will come along, we can get started. Leave your baggage here and we'll come get them later okay? OKAY."  
  
Shivers were rushing down the pilots' spines, all except for Trowa who was too used to this talk and Heero who couldn't care less. They walked toward the door quite in the same fashion as before. Heero first, Trowa next and Wufei after that. Quatre and Duo decided that they were the only ones who had emotion and understood each other so they sort of huddled along behind the others.  
  
"Now, in you go and welcome to The Chamber of Torture."  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is this?" Duo asked once they were all in. At least they were still alive, no use if they died halfway through 'the door'.  
  
Scanning the room there were about 5 small kitchenettes, some stools placed randomly around the room and some benches and cupboards. The most eye catching object in the room was another door in the corner, also owning the 'the door' mist plastered to it.  
  
"Here is the room of 'The Choosing of da CHEF' woohoo!" Catherine announced. An icy coldness filled the room.  
  
"The chef?' Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, you will have a set course to make and we will judge whose is the beest. Who-evers that will be is the chef. Easy? Yeah. Soon enough someone should come and help you with this okay? Bye bye-,' at that she floated through 'the door' and disappeared.  
  
"Oh great," Wufei muttered.  
  
From the other side of the door came a muffled lulling of 'And you be good WuFEI' she must really take offence or is it just for self amusement.  
  
The five boys each took up their place, choosing one of the five kitchenettes.  
  
"I want this one!" Duo skipped over to the centre kitchenette after giving a slight glance over the room.  
  
"What do you mean? 'I want this one'? No difference," Wufei complained, thinning his eyes as he stared at the identical squares.  
  
"Then I'll take this one," Quatre walked over to Duo's right. "Or does anybody else want here?"  
  
"I see no advantages or disadvantages in which kitchenette one chooses," Heero said. "I will take your left Duo."  
  
"Alright! Come along!"  
  
Trowa simply decided he'll claim the one on the other side of Quatre's his and went and sat on a stool in the corner of his little kitchen.  
  
"Fine, I'm left with there," Wufei mumbled, crossing the room to where the spare kitchenette stood. Wait a sec! This is closest to 'The door'! Darn  
  
"Look guys! There are knives in the third draw next to the sink!"  
  
"Shut up Duo," Heero advised. "We don't want to know unless I need the reference to kill you myself."  
  
"Er, no thanks. I'll live.hehe."  
  
"Wow, this pot is made in Spain, and this pan in Italy. This copper based is made in France, wow," Quatre sorted through the shelves, naming each and every interesting fact he found interesting. "Pots are better made in Italy I think."  
  
"Ku, I couldn't care," Wufei spluttered, his arms crossed and head turned toward the wall.  
  
The Perfect Soldier and Silencer sat on their various stools. Trapped in their own thoughts of who-knows-what.  
  
***  
  
Soon enough the door they had originally come from was opened and their 'judge/teacher/orderer/whats-it-for-I-don't-care arrived with a fake looking smile playing on their lips.  
  
The whole room fell silent of Duo's ranting and Quatre's comments of excitement suddenly as the five looked up at the direction the noise came from. Their eyes fell on a figure with it's back turned, gracefully closing the door and drastically whirling round to face the group.  
  
"I am terribly sorry I am late. Apologies are to be made," she made a slight nod of her head and swept across to the middle of the room.  
  
"Or NOT!" Duo's shout echoed in the so far silent room and briskly making for a weapon, pulled out the nearest most dangerous looking object and flung the heavy metal board of a greater at his blonde headed victim, knocking her unconscious. "He, so many apologies Dorothy!"  
  
"Thank you for your appearance," Heero added.  
  
"Now what?" Wufei asked.  
  
Quatre plonked both his elbows down on the counter in front of him and pushed his face forward, contemplating on the blur on the ground. "Should we do something about..Dorothy?"  
  
"Nah, leave 'er," Duo said and added in a mutter. "One girl not my choice. Wouldn't recommend her either, ke. Do something about the eyebrows for one thing then the War craze!"  
  
"Anyway, what do we do?" This time Trowa was the one to speak.  
  
Wufei stood from his place and strode across to the door leading back to the foyer, sneered a little and grabbed the golden handle.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, three seconds later, watching Wufei tear at the door. He was going to any condition to break down the door, even down to biting at the lock with his teeth.  
  
"I thmphth iths a thaothany thmph."  
  
".what?" Quatre and Duo asked.  
  
"'I think it's a one way thing' is what Wufei was saying."  
  
"How can you tell?" Duo whispered. "Some Perfect Soldier power stuff or somethin'? If it isn't, it's just talent.or outa space psychism. Well if we can't get out.um, I 'onno. Oh yeah, I remember now that I think of it! I found-," Duo turned round and crouched down, pulling open a small fridge door and rummaging through it for something he had found earlier. "Look!" Duo grinned as he brought out a bottle of Sherry. "Anyone for a drink?"  
  
"Ahh-uh! Now wait right there!" Catherine suddenly rushed into the room from the door and grabbed for the bottle that Duo held..no longer.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No, no. I don't want under aged drinking going on around here!" Catherine gave a sigh and placed the bottle on a nearby bench as she found Dorothy splattered on the ground and made a disapproving sort of face and kicked her out of the way where she disappeared to who knows where. Actually, who cares where. "Hm, now. Sorry all, I did not think she would be coming. If I had known Dorothy was coming for this, I would either have warned you or changed arrangements. Since we do not want Dorothy around here I will have to do this. Any problems? I hope NOT. Well, let's get moving." Catherine stopped for a brief moment for attention. "All, please go back to your places for explanation of 'The Choosing of the Chef'."  
  
***  
  
"A Full French Course?!" It was Duo's voice, yelling or even shrieking around the room.  
  
"Yes, that 'is' what I said," Catherine answered after a long explanation of the procedures of choosing the chef. To run through it quickly, what will happen is that all five pilots will cook a full 'French course' (Yes lovely) and Catherine will taste each, she has courage to do so and who ever tastes the best will have the roll of chef in the restaurant.  
  
"Why is it always a full French course??? Always! What is it with French Courses! Phe," Duo complained.  
  
"Duo,"  
  
"Yeah Heero?"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Fine, so we cook this French course thing and that's all, right?" Catherine gave a nod for an answer and all was clear.  
  
"Now, chop, chop. Get down to work!" Cathy clicked her fingers and the contest began.  
  
***  
  
"If you're having any problems just ask me," Catherine was saying as she sat on a stool, watching the group suffer.  
  
"Problem!"  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you Wufei?"  
  
"I don't get all this French Course things. I can cook vegetables or pork buns or noodles but what's up with this 'gourmet soup' and 'vinya something a-rathers!?'" Wufei tapped at the bench impatiently.  
  
"Nyah, that's your problem," the older girl rung her hands a little and shook her head.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Finished,"  
  
"Ha? What?" Cathy ran over to the other side of the room to where Trowa was standing behind his counter with this arms crossed behind his back. "How can you be so quick Trowy?" a small cackle was heard from the far end as Wufei cracked at hearing Barton being called 'Trowy' again, by his sister! "What happened? This can'---t.Kuahahahaha!" Catherine suddenly burst out laughing as she found the mistake her brother had made.  
  
"What? Cath?"  
  
"It's, i-it's just that i-i-it's," Catherine pointed at the plate in front of her and the recipe book open next to it. "It's a 'Full French Course' you little clown not a 'French Corn Roll.' You've looked up the wrong page! It's here," Cathy flipped through the book to where the 'right' recipe was. "Now, make this kay?"  
  
"Kay,"  
  
"Gosh, boys around here," Catherine walked backwards and pulled herself up to sit on a counter top. After a bit of time Catherine's attention turned toward what Heero was doing.  
  
Catherine's head went blank for a split second then she rubbed her eyes and looked again, no difference. Heero had a chopping board covered with neatly slaughtered tomatoes and he was staring at them with all his might. Catherine personally thought the either the tomatoes would explode or a hole would be made in the chopping board. Looking carefully she saw that Heero's mouth was moving, his lips quickly muttering something she could not hear. Then Duo-who had been watching out of the corner of his eye while heating some soup-leant over his counter and tapped Heero on the shoulder, nothing but a glare came from Heero then he went back to whatever he was doing.  
  
At last her curiosity brought her up to approaching Heero. Catherine slipped into the kitchenette and walked up behind Heero then listened to his whispering for a bit.  
  
"Now, tell me where your base is."  
  
"Ha?" Catherine's ears were sure of what she heard but her head refused to take it in.  
  
"Quickly, who is your boss? Why do you do this? Do you have any other-."  
  
"Heero! Wait. Stop, stop, STOP!" Catherine cried.  
  
Heero turned from his work and faced Catherine with a puzzled face. Something you don't see often.  
  
"Wait, okay?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"What, precisely were you doing?" Catherine asked, hands on the others shoulders.  
  
"The recipe said to 'grill the tomatoes that are sliced into fine pieces'. I sliced them as told and now in the process of grilling-,"  
  
"Heero! Wow, wow, WOW! Slow down a moment. Precisely what do you think the recipe book means 'to grill'?" Cathy waved her finger to shut Heero up.  
  
He just shook his head and muttering something that could be heard as 'I'm working' then he continued his so called 'working'. "Now, I give you three seconds to answer my questions."  
  
For God's sake. As if tomatoes could answer damn questions. This is definitely not in the battle fields Heero Yuy! The girl thought as she stared at the chopping board not knowing what to tell the little disturbed Heero. To her eyes the bits of tomatoes seemed to be quivering in fear and sheer horror and to her, were edging away, or attempting to.  
  
DEFINITION  
  
Grill: verb To broil on a grill also to fry or toast on a griddle. To question intensely.  
  
Griller: Known plural grillers Grills: Known plural grills  
  
A cooking utensil of parallel bars on which food is grilled. An informal restaurant  
  
Cathy sighed and taking a deep breath started showing Heero the common ways of Grilling tomatoes.  
  
***  
  
"Haaa," Cathy finished her explaining and went back to where she sat before, arms crossed. She decided she would keep a good eye out on Heero, always keeping half of her attention toward him and the other half on the other gundam pilots. To her wonder and delight there were no more entertaining (cough cough) problems until time ran by and it was the moment of presenting the various dishes.  
  
***  
  
"Here," Quatre placed a plate of lovely looking cookies in the middle of the main table. "I had bits and pieces left so we can all share this."  
  
"Oh Quatre you're a wonder!" Cathy nodded an appreciation and asked if she could have the honor of picking first. No one objected and she reached out a hand and took one of the almond biscuits and bit into it and almost had tears in her eyes. All she did was nothing but stuff the rest of it into her mouth and grabbed more. "Aren't crunch crunch any of munch you havi gulp ng any? Mm!"  
  
"I-I'm glad you like it." Quatre said.  
  
"Then, if it's THAT good I'll try one out shall I?" Duo took one of the bigger looking cookies and popped it into his mouth and this time he really cried.  
  
".I'll have one then, Quatre,"  
  
"Go ahead Heero."  
  
Trowa took one too. The two didn't show much emotion as the other two did though. Trowa gave a 'It's good Quatre' and a smile and asked for another and Heero had no comment what so ever. It wasn't expected either, more like if he had said anything that would be more abnormal.  
  
"Wumuffle muffle-ei! Aren't MM! You gonna have any?!" Duo asked, shoving his face full of the biscuits. "Why don't ya sell these Kat? You'll make a fortune!"  
  
"Hm, sweat things are for the weak," Wufei turned his head in disapproval.  
  
"Mieh, whatever Wu-man. Unfriendliness is for the we-ak!" Duo sung out. "Daro? Quatre?"  
  
"."  
  
After their 'appetiser' Cathy at last got to the eating of all their dishes. Some of the results were not asked for and were unpleasant. Therefore is not explained in detail. Now came the judging.  
  
"Okay everyone!" Cathy yelled.  
  
"Show time!' Duo contributed.  
  
"Err, yeah.whatever Duo," Catherine glanced at the applauding Duo and looked back at all of them. "Here comes the judging and I'm going to go straight to the point, not like those 'fifth is-and fourth is-procedures. Here it goes! Quatre Winner, you get first place!"  
  
Duo wooped. "Not like it wasn't expected or nothin'!"  
  
"Now, Duo, you pass!"  
  
"Aw yeah!"  
  
"Well done Duo!" Quatre said, beaming.  
  
"AND! The rest of you suck! Go learn some cookin' there!"  
  
"Aa-haa!" Duo teased. "Nyaa-haaa! Dopdi-loopdi-daadaa!"  
  
"So, it ends as the chef being Quatre!" Cathy announced. "Now, congratulations Quatre. Next we go on!"  
  
The whole room became silent of all the excitement.  
  
"The next room?" Heero asked.  
  
"That means," Trowa glanced over at 'the door'.  
  
"Indignant,"  
  
"D-Duo-,"  
  
"Oh, shit. Not the damn door thing again!"  
  
"Yes, now come along!" Catherine led them to the door where suddenly the space around all of them chilled. "Come on in."  
  
****** Author: How was that? Alright I'm hopin'! Well hee hee, I'm only putting up the next chapter if I get-Good feedback! Any comments AT all, good, bad, flames or not I don't care! Even if you don't review thanks lots for reading! 


	3. III Waiters Galor

At Your Service!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters for any part of things! Now, her it goes, the third chapter up you come! This chapter's in 2 part, A and B but its all in one the reason being I simply couldn't be bothered! Ha!  
  
Now reviews: Thanks guys! I'm so glad it's reviewable even! It's just amazing! I can't tell you how much it's all joyed me.  
  
Relwarc: Thanks SO MUCH! Now, I'm glad you're finding it good! No, really! Weeeel, I'm not going to tell you the pairings am I? I'm not 'that' much of a nice little devil SO look forward, read on and FIND OUT! WOOP!  
  
Artsyangel3: (Is that right? I hope so, well I think you know who you are) Thank SO VERY SO! It feels great to have comments and YES I am having lots of fun writing the later chapters! You see? I have all of them written up already! Ha but I haven't finished it yet so hm. Well, you have found out now who's good at cooking and who's not! I hope that was unsatisfying but aah well, it'll turn out I assure you ('slong as that damn WORK does NOT get in my way!) Thanks for support!  
  
Artsyangel3x: Thanks for reviewing me TWICE! I'm at real high spirit now! Is it true you thought it was funny? I hope so, I.I'm not sure if it's really lame or what and.aah well. I'm pleased you're liking it anyway. Now, NEXT/more like now/ you're questions of waiters and such will be answered! Thanks for support!  
  
Relwarc: Oh my goodness! You kept READING! I'm so appreciative for your comments. I'm dearly sorry about the length of the second chapter, you see I errr don't take note on the chapter lengths that closely but from NOW I will try my hardest to go with the guidelines you gave me. Did you really like the door? Well, guess what? It has more guest appearances so please, could you maybe keep reading? THANKS! THANKS TONNES! Honntouni ARIGATO!  
  
(III) WAITORS GALOR  
  
"I refuse!"  
  
"Wuffie-,"  
  
At the sound of that name Wufei shut up.  
  
"I am not wearing a waiter's suit!" Wufei turned stubbornly from the suit he was handed. A white jacket, blouse and grey trousers.  
  
"Come on. It isn't much, you're wearing whoever says anything. Now scat!" Cathy shoved Wufei into the changing cubicle and threw the clothes in after him.  
  
"Hm," she sighed with her hands on her hips. "The others weren't horrid like him. Except for Duo I guess who flatly rejected the white blouse." That was quickly solved by changing white to red. "You all ready yet?"  
  
The shuffling of curtains was sounded and five young boys came out, all beautifully dressed in waiters' suits. Heero wore an open jacket with a white blouse and a black tie to match his jacket and trousers. Trowa wore similar but with navy jacket and trousers and minus the tie. Wufei's was explained above. Quatre wore a black jacket and skin tight (I wonder why) black trousers and a white blouse. Duo had quite similar but with a red blouse as written above.  
  
"How do I look me missie?" Duo grinned, showing a spin.  
  
"Wonderful, I'll have to redo your hair later though, after that cooking it doesn't look too great," Cathy said with approval.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's been bugging me! Is there a bathroom in this buildin'?"  
  
"Yes, I'll show you later," Cathy assured. "Now, Trowy! Give me a whirl! That's it! Good your fine. Next! Wufei, come show me, yeah good enough. Heero! That's it, good, perfect, nothing could be better. Lastly! Quatre! Good, you're lookin' lovely there! Now let's get on with the practice." Then Catherine clapped her hands loudly and shouted, "Rishika! We need you now!"  
  
Rishika? Was what all the men thought then rushing footsteps were heard and the door was opened to the change rooms.  
  
"Oh you're." Cathy glanced at who was at the door and immediately ran over and kicked her and Dorothy went flying into outa space. "We didn't ask for YOU!"  
  
Then there were creaks from outside the room as someone ran down the hallway and the door was whammed open again and a girl appeared, panting and gasping for breath. "Sorry I'm late Catherine, this blonde lady sort of got in my way. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"Don't worry Rishie, we have plenty of time and that blonde lady's probably gone for the rest eternity," Cathy then turned to the five behind her and made a hand gesture at the younger girl next to her. "Now, all of you this is Min Rishika. She knows all about you and the mission and will be helping out."  
  
The girl curtsied and said, "Good afternoon. I will be assisting Catherine Barton from now on so yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
  
Duo and Quatre stepped forward and Duo grinned at her. "Nice meetin' you. I'm Duo Maxwell.as you'd probably been told. Just call me Duo!"  
  
Quatre gave a small bow and shook Rishika's hand and smiled politely at her and received a smile back. "My name is Quatre-Rebarba Winner. Quatre will be nice if you'd like. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
  
"That's my brother there, Trowa," Catherine pointed to her brother, introducing him to Rishika, the reason being he wouldn't introduce himself.  
  
"That's Wu-man and-,"  
  
"DOU! Wu'fei'! Not Wu-man or Wu-Wu or Fei or Wuffie or-,"  
  
"Yes, that's Wufei," Duo smiled and Rishika gave a joyful giggle.  
  
"And that's Heero," Quatre turned his head to the Japanese pilot. "Him and Trowa hardly talk so I'll just warn you that."  
  
"Now, boys enough introducing we need to get some work done here," Catherine cut the conversation. "All of you have various things you'll have to learn."  
  
***???***  
  
(III-A) HEERO'S JOB  
  
"I have thought of something you can do Heero Yuy. You will work at the front desk at all times. Understood?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Understood,"  
  
"Now we will train you how to work at the front desk while the other four are trained on waiter work with Rishika. All clear? No problems or rejections?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then let's get started. You know what to do right Rishie? I'll come help you in a moment okay?"  
  
"It is all fine, please do not worry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Catherine led Heero out to the corridor and into a spare room, he took note that the others were taken into a different room on the opposite side by Rishika.  
  
***  
  
The room was empty except for the brown desk in the centre with two arm chairs, dark carpet and white walls. The room smelt slightly of cleaning powder.  
  
"Please, take a seat." Heero did as he was told. "This hopefully will not take long. Pay full attention then this will be over quicker. As I have said before you are to work at the front desk. There customers will come to pay or-,"  
  
"Yes, I know what people do at front desk. Just get to the point of how you do it."  
  
"Okay, well firstly phone taking. If the phone rings you will pick it up after about at least 3 rings then say in the most formal voice you own, now remember this, 'Good morning/day/afternoon/evening-all depending on he time of day. Never say night because that sounds strange-this is The Perfect Soldier-the name of the restauran-,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"nt-how may I help you?' The rest is all very simple, you just answer their problems in a polite manner of talk and next, if they want bookings. If they want bookings ask them which day, what time and how many people and that's all. If people come and they have bookings tell them which section and what table number to go to and it will be best if a waiter or waitress escorts them. All clear? Nothing else is too hard, just use common sense," Cathy concluded.  
  
"All understood,"  
  
"Good, now let's go see what the others are up to."  
  
***???***  
  
(III-B) WAITER BUSINESS  
  
After parting with Catherine, Rishika had led the remaining four to a large room on the opposite side to where the other two were practicing.  
  
"Here we are," Rishie held the door open for the men to go in and closed it behind Wufei, the last one coming in. She looked up at him with curiosity when she heard him muttering Chinese curses under his breath. "Here all of you will be learning the criteria of a waiter's job and to do it well. I will usually work one on one so if I am not working with you, you can chat amongst yourselves or practice whatever I was teaching you before. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Duo said. Quatre agreed.  
  
Trowa just said an 'okay' and Wufei did nothing, Rishika was warned of reactions she would get and took Wufei's silence as a 'yes, all's wonderfully fine.'  
  
***  
  
"Here's some mental information," Rishie started off. "Firstly if customers come and you are free open the doors, if they're going in or out it doesn't matter. When customers come, lead them to an appropriate table with the right amount of chairs. Ask if they would like drinks first and take orders. Come back with drinks and say a small bowl of nuts or something of the sort-,"  
  
Here Wufei interrupted. "Prawn Chips are better."  
  
"Okay, Prawn Chips then and ask if they are ready for ordering. Take orders and tell the chef. The rest of it is mostly common sense. If you have any problems just ask me."  
  
"Kay," Duo said. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"Well, firstly I'd like to see all of you smile. If you are out of the bar or in the restaurant section, always smile toward customers. So can you all please smile for me?"  
  
Duo gave the biggest smile and said, "How's this? Alright?"  
  
"It's just fine," Rishika said. "You'll have no problems."  
  
Quatre's smile was the sweetest smile all man would ever see. The angelic smile was perfect.  
  
"Quatre, your fine too."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
".Wufei? Trowa? Can both of you smile for me?"  
  
"Or can either of you smile?" Duo added.  
  
"No," was Wufei's quick answer. "Smiling is for the weak!"  
  
Rishika sighed and wiped her hands on her skirts. "We'll have to work on both of you." Rishika walked a few steps to the side, her black skirts whirling. "Um, now. Duo, Quatre? I'll teach both of you how to set the tables."  
  
"Okay," both answered in unison.  
  
"Then, come over here for a little bit," Rishika led the two over to a table over in the other half of the room. "Now," Rishie took up a basked of cutlery from the middle of the table. "Putting the table cloths on aren't that difficult so we'll go on to the plates and cutlery. You put this here and the fork next tot that and fold the napkins like this-," she quickly explained how to set the table and Duo and Quatre watched carefully.  
  
Once she was finished, she asked firstly Quatre to do it.  
  
He did all the work with an amazing level of agility and finishing asked in a rather small voice. "Was that alright?"  
  
Rishie was silent for a few seconds and scratched her head. "Y-yes. It's fine Quatre. Um, I have to go to the others now so Duo you do it this time and if you have troubles just ask Quatre, okay."  
  
Duo nodded and at that Rishika quickly made her way back to the other two who were standing there, extremely unsociable to the highest and Wufei was facing the wall, still cursing. I think he was insulting the wall in Chinese for there was nothing else to insult.  
  
Rishika took a deep breath and started the training.  
  
"Wufei? Can you try smiling again?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Just once?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"The faster you do this, the quicker you get out."  
  
"No,"  
  
"This is your mission."  
  
"No,"  
  
"What is it then?!" Rishika said desperately, she was starting to run out of ideas. "From when did you decide this wasn't your mission?"  
  
"Now,"  
  
"Is English your second language-?" Duo's cheesy voice came floating from the other side of the room. "Stop troubling poor Rishie. She's tryin' her best FEI!"  
  
"FINE! This good enough?" Wufei asked through gritted teeth, defeated by the 'Fei'. He said it in such a manner that it was hard to answer 'no'.  
  
"Okay, that's fine, I'll work with Trowa now," Rishika said turning to the other boy. Uncomfortably tying her straight, long, dark brown hair back in a neat ponytail down her back she again took another deep breath. "Trowa? Can you try a smile?" to her great wonder and all, Trowa gave the smallest hint of a smile! In her head she screamed 'YES OH YESSS! (Starts singing something about 'This is my day!') "Can you try again? Just bigger?"  
  
He hesitated at that, by now 02 and 04 had finished and were coming over to see what Rishie was doing. Just then the door opened and Cathy came in, closely followed by Heero.  
  
"How's it going Rish?" Cathy asked in a bright voice.  
  
Half crying Rishika replied. "It's too ha'ard-Cathy? They won't smile for me-."  
  
"Oh, dear," Cathy said, sort of unimpressed, with the pilots not Rishie. She knew how hard things could be around these inhuman people. "Well, who won't?" Cathy thought better of it straight after she asked. So hard to guess- she thought in her mind.  
  
"Duo and Quatre there were perfect but Wufei and-,"  
  
"-Trowa," Cathy interrupted, knowing how difficult it is to get Trowa to smile.  
  
"-seem to find it difficult," Rishika concluded.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you in a sec," Catherine said with a smile, quickly faulting.  
  
"Um," Quatre said. "Where's Wufei?"  
  
"Hm?" Duo looked around the room, finding that they were minus a Wufei. "Great, now where's he gone!"  
  
"I'll go look for him," Heero said, walking out of the room.  
  
"I'll help," Quatre volunteered and Duo agreed and came along.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't that much of a hard job finding Wufei; he was in the most expected place possible.  
  
As soon as the three had walked out of the door they found their comrade whamming at the door, pounding as hard as possible. One hand was on the handle, moving it back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, violently. Probably trying to break it off.  
  
After a few minutes of amusement, Heero said. "It's not gonno work, come back and get on with the mission." He must have heard Wufei claiming this project a non-mission.  
  
"Come on," Quatre said, after a few minutes of being ignored he gave up.  
  
"Uh-uh," Duo said, shaking his head. "This is how you do things around him." He took a breath and cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!!! COME BACK RIGHT NOW FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was silence all around after the scream. Then Rishika timidly poked her head out of the door. "Is anything the matter?"  
  
"Nup! All's fine, come on Fei," Duo dragged Wufei back to the room and the other two followed, very slowly.  
  
***  
  
"Since we've found Fei and all," Catherine said, hands on hips. "We might just get started. Ready Trowa?" Indeed, Cathy sounded confident but yet she was terrified to her bone.or maybe deeper if possible. She glanced over at her brother and shivered remembering the many times she had attempted to get a laugh out of this boy. "Okay, Trowa? Smile-."  
  
The Nanashi did nothing.  
  
"Come on Trowy, you can do it!" Catherine sighed and started to sweat. "Ummm, I know! Trowy? Why did the crow cross the road?"  
  
"Cathy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's the chicken I think. Not the crow."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," Catherine gave a nervous, fake sounding giggle and trailed off. "Errr, then here's another on-,"  
  
"No, it's fine," Trowa cut Catherine off before she started her joke strategy.  
  
"-ne. Oh. Okay then," Catherine thought desperately of what else she could do. Oh God, now what?  
  
"Catherine, let me help," Rishika stepped forward.  
  
"I will too," Quatre volunteered.  
  
"I will t-!"  
  
Everyone in the room edged back to the opposite wall-including Trowa-as Duo put his hand up to help.  
  
"Well, if I'm this rejected. Fine!" Duo went and started to sulk in the corner and Heero watched for a few seconds as the Shinigami wailed and taking a deep sigh trudged over to the miserable ball of black and petted it on the head, muttering 'Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just shut up.'  
  
"Now," Cathy said. "One, two three!"  
  
Then all at once, the three desperate 'Smile Trainers' said in a droning, synchronized voice-"Smile Trowa-."  
  
Now, this was an amusing sight but to Trowa it jumped amusement to something that should be feared.  
  
Now I've got three to my enemy. Not only Cathy but Rishika and Quatre too. Trowa stood uneasily, scratching his head.  
  
"No, let's get things straight," Quatre walked over and asked Trowa to smile in the sweetest voice man could hear. He couldn't reject it. So he gave a weak smile and Quatre touched his face softly. "No, you have to be wider here and oh I know. Maybe it's the eyes. They have to come up like this and-."  
  
"Okay, leave this to Quatre," Cathy said, quite impressed but maybe not. "He's done better then anyone else I've seen."  
  
Rishika nodded.  
  
"Now, to you Fei," Cathy turned to face the red faced Wufei, still cursing in Chinese. "Nah, forget it. No one'll get him to smile on purpose. One day I'd like to just flip randomly through the 'Guinness Book of Records' and see Bladiblaa who made Chang Wufei smile. Ha, in my dreams."  
  
This was highly insulting to the 'Male Rule' obsessed boy. He quickly thought of killing the girl with his Katana and thought better of it, then he thought of smiling to show his anger and ability to do anything then thought better of 'that' too because that would be proving he seemed childish and immature but.he decided to stay silent.  
  
"Ahh!" Cathy yelled. "Enough practice for now, let's move on."  
  
"Move on?" Duo asked from his corner he still well somehow 'pleasantly.? Talked to Heero.  
  
"T-To the 'Deeper More Deeper Door of Doom'!?" This was Wufei.  
  
"Yes, now, come along."  
  
"Over this way."  
  
****** Author: Aaah, finito! There we are, third chapter over! Next is four ain't it? Sneer! Well, how was me original, Rishie? I understand some of you out there might think those people annoying or something but I hope some of you may like her! Please leave a comment if you want to! It will be greatly appreciated!  
  
By the way, I might be heading for approximately 10 reviews or a bit less or a bit more for me to put up the next chapter so. I won't be here for about a week //nb. 10 March 2003// and I'll try to keep writing through my work and stuff but.Mm, trust me I shall put up more! ^_^ Of course with your help! 


	4. IV Last Touchiing Up

At Your Service!  
  
Desclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author: SO, SO, SO, SORRY I did not update for SOOOO long! Firstly I have been full on -busy- with studies but now that I have entered into term break-hahaa! (clicks fingers in triumph). Also, I did not get upto say 6/7 reviews or whatever I was headed for but that doesn't matter. Also, I have tried to make this chapter better several times which has been taking a bit long, (also I write lots of other stuff too.) Hope you enjoy!  
  
Reviewers: Thank you for all your support! Thank you for reviewing, encouraging, telling me what's good and bad, ways of improvement etc. They really do help! So thank you and hope you keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorry I took so long, I really am~ (Guilt) Thank you again for people who even -read- this, even more, -reviewed- this and loved it or hated it, I don't mind. At least you got up to -reading- it!  
  
(IV) LAST TINGE OF TOUCHING UP All female readers you'll luv this part!  
  
"Any of you ready yet?!" Catherine called from the outer room of the shower section.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"Hmm?" Cathy looked down.  
  
"Will we need the moose?"  
  
"Oh yes, can you get that for me too? Thanks," Cathy took the moose can from Rishika as the two girls prepared for 'The Last Touches'. "Now, you know what you're going to do, right?"  
  
"Well," Rishie gave a light laugh. "There isn't much to it."  
  
"Yeah! Well, just do a good job of it! I'm confident I don't even have to tell you," the older girl looked down at her little friend affectionately. "Oh, look. Someone's re------ady.?"  
  
The door opened and one of the five pilots appeared and the two girls froze, their cheeks flushing a bit.  
  
"Duo?" Catherine was the first to regain the ability to speak. "Would you care to go and put some clothes on you?...If you don't mind."  
  
The brunette stood in the doorway, a towel twisted around his hair after washing it. His skin looked a little red after showering. He stood in a rather hot pose himself as he blinked a few times. He looked up sort of confused and laughed after a bit of thinking.  
  
"It's nothing to laugh about you know?" Cathy said desperately. "You've got a lady the same age as you in here. And don't forget me.who's.older."  
  
"What d'you think I'd start flirting or something?" the Shinigami grinned his 'Shinigami Grin' and moved a step forward.  
  
"No! Go and get changed back to the clothes you were wearing before! Right now thank you!"  
  
"Well, excuse -me-!" Duo bowed. "Those darned clothes are pretty heavy you know? After showerin' and all?"  
  
"Your problem. Now go."  
  
The 02 pilot retreated back through the door again, his mumbling and grunting muffled after the door closed with a swing and a /bfm/.  
  
---***  
  
"Now, this better? Fit your criteria a bit?" Duo muttered, walking in wearing his waiter costume. "Or don't you even allow towels for wet hair?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you can dispose of that, just there. But.yes, much better," Cathy said, a little more satisfied. "Now, let's get started with you since the others aren't out yet."  
  
"If you'd like to make your way over here," Rishie said, leading Duo into a separate room again. "Here is where we will be touching up a little. It won't take long."  
  
Duo glanced over the room he was led into. It was quite dark except for a few white coloured lights, dispersing into the blackness above each of the five mirrors set in the wall. There were chairs in front of the mirrors and tables were set to suit whatever they were going to do. Duo recognised this place to look quite similar to make up rooms you find in Hair Dressers or Drama Theatres. He watched Rishie walk briskly over to one of the 'sets' and point to the chair, pulling it out indicating for Duo to sit on it.  
  
Cathy came in and closed the door and watched as Duo sat in the seat at the far end and Rishie put her hands through Duo's hair, playing with it for a bit, scanning the many bottles and such she had placed along the black table-top in front of her. After a bit she took a spray and sprayed the pilot's hair a few times then took up the brush and started to pull it through Duo's hair, proficiently.  
  
"Are the others gonno be comin' in here as well?" Duo was asking.  
  
"Yes, once they've finished their showers," Rishika answered absently.  
  
"Crap, Do you think you'll have the hair done by then?" Duo's voice sounded regretful, guessing the answer.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm really sorry. Did you have something to do or anything of the sort?"  
  
"No, no. It's just that." Duo trailed off. //I'm not havin' any of them see me with my hair out Damn it! Especially Heero! Oh crap, what am I going to do~?//  
  
"Rishie, once you've finished brushing, do you want me to take over?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Oh, sure,'  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"I'm almost finished. But it's just so long," Rishika commented, her voice full of envy.  
  
"Mine isn't almost as shiny as yours," Duo said to the reflection in front of him.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Uhuh,"  
  
Rishika stared blankly for a moment then purposefully started brushing Duo's hair furiously.  
  
"Catherine, I've finished."  
  
"Okay," Cathy walked over and rung Duo's hair out a little.  
  
Then the three heard a muffled sound of a door open then close as somebody must have come out from the showers so Rishika started walking toward the door.  
  
"I think one of the others have come out."  
  
"Oh good," Cathy said in a pleased voice. "I didn't think boys took for ages."  
  
Duo looked back to look at Cathy then added-"Well, we did have some problems getting in. Most of the others didn't want to because all the showers weren't separate. I was fine, Quatre seemed to be used to it-" Cathy's eyes glinted and Duo quickly added" "don't take it the wrong way-he just travels a lot and you get all sorts of baths and showers he says. He said he went in baths which had both genders too."  
  
Cathy looked a little uncomfortable at that, though a part of her twitched with some kind of excitement.  
  
Then Duo continued "Well, Trowa got in eventually. Heero didn't mind other then the fact that he thought the taps might shoot missiles at you or somethin' seeing as he went around 'inspecting' all of them. Wufei was the worst."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Okay," there was a split second silence then Duo seemed to remember something and had the face of a dying man. "What?"  
  
"Oh shit," Duo said in a grim voice.  
  
Rishika opened the door and Duo and Catherine heard her say 'Oh come in' and she opened the door wider to let whoever was out of the showers to come in.  
  
Duo hesitated then very cautiously turned his head to come face to face with Trowa. "Oh God."  
  
Trowa gave a small sign of a snigger then Rishika sat him down next to Duo.  
  
"Well Trowy, There's nothing much we can do about that hair can we?" Catherine said as she plastered some sort of liquidy substance over Duo's hair.  
  
"I'll just give it some moosing and a bit of brushing," Rishika said, taking up the can of moose and a spare brush getting straight into it.  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Yeah Trowa-Nothing much to do about your abnormality hair!" Duo called. "I mean what kind of hair is it? More like, can you even see through that.well.what would you call it? A branch off a pine tree hair?" Duo made a small sneer.  
  
"Stop teas-," Catherine started as she brushed Duo's hair over again then realised that it would be difficult to object against Duo's comment this time. You couldn't exactly say it wasn't Palm Tree shaped hair after all.  
  
"You told me it was natural ages ago when I asked you. More like, wasn't that the first thing I said to you?" Duo asked.  
  
"No," came his very simple answer. "And yes, it is natural. Don't ask anymore."  
  
"Wow, so it is natural," Rishika said. "Here, you're finished. Is that alright Cathy/"  
  
"Yop, beautiful. Now Trowa you can just sit there looking shiny."  
  
".okay Cathy," he answered.  
  
"You must take good care of your mass," Cathy commented.  
  
"Yes, of course! I take good care of it everyday,"  
  
"Nothing to boast about,"  
  
"Shut up Trowa-here comes another pilot! Oh no." Duo said as he heard the muffling sounds again.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," Rishie said and went to the door again.  
  
"Hi Kat," Duo said as Quatre, the next victim entered the room.  
  
"Hello, what's going on in here?" he looked around then Cathy broke away from Duo for a bit and said.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Don't look at me like that, it won't kill you-,"  
  
"It does!" Duo interrupted.  
  
Ignoring that, Catherine went on. "Anyway! Take a seat."  
  
"Here," Rishie pulled out the chair next to Trowa's and Quatre thanked her as he sat down then she started her efficient work.  
  
"Cathy? Can you pass me that spray there?" Rishie asked, pointing to a blue see-through bottle.  
  
"Here," Cathy threw it over and Rishika caught it, she shook it up and the liquid inside frothed up and she squirted a bit on the blonde hair. Rubbing it in gently she added other creams to it.  
  
All this reminded Quatre terribly of all his 29 sisters, playing with hair things and deforming his hair.  
  
Trowa sat there, silently in his spot looking shiny, as for Duo who was watching Rishie and Quatre out of the corner of his eye for Cathy forbade him to move his head as she washed it over again.  
  
The two-Quatre and Rishika-were talking happily together as the girl reached out to get sprays or brushed his hair.  
  
"You have such silky hair Quatre," she was saying.  
  
".Really?"  
  
"Yes, oh and I never noticed the waves down the bottom at the upper neck," she was running her fingers through his strands as she talked. "Oh it feels nice."  
  
"Thank you. You have lovely hair too Rishika.san?" Quatre pondered on how to call the other girl.  
  
She smiled and giggled. "Just Rishika will do."  
  
"Okay, Rishika. No, I really like the colour. I saw a tinge of red-brown in it as well," Quatre looked at the mirror-image in front of him and Rishika with her hands on his head, peering out to the mirror from behind his head.  
  
Duo still looked out of the corner of his eye to Quatre and Rishika, the top of their heads shining white by the light. Then-  
  
"I'll just get that," Rishika reached over Quatre's shoulder to grab a bottle.  
  
"No, no. I'll get it for you," Quatre reached his hand out at the same time and the bottle was knocked over with a clatter as both their hands pushed it from either side.  
  
"Oh!" both sqealed in surprise then both ducked down to get it and made the mistake of tripping over each other's feet and the two landed on top of one another on the tiled ground.  
  
Their heads were extremely close, basically one head touching the other. Quatre's head was pushed against the wall whilst the fall and Rishie had her head crammed in front of Quatre's. Both their noses touched and their wide eyes met in frozen horror. During the fall Quatre had reached out for the bottle and grabbed Rishika's hand instead, Rishie had automatically grabbed for something to assist her to stay up and had one hand held by Quatre and the other flung out on top of his thigh. Quatre's other arm had been forced to twine around Rishika's neck in such a way. Their legs were tangled and when Rishie quickly tried getting up she fell again and by first reaction Quatre put his arm around her to protect her from the hit, making Duo burst.  
  
"Good shot! Cathy, you got that?" Duo clapped his hands, entertained.  
  
"Sure have," Catherine said from behind his head, a video-camera to her eye.  
  
Right at that precise moment Heero chose to walk in. The two innocent souls on the ground froze as the sound of the door opening was heard. Then a slightly amused sounding voice spoke.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing. Having fun?"  
  
"Heero," Trowa whispered.  
  
The door closed and Heero went to sit next to Trowa, keeping one eye or both down below.  
  
"Mfffmmsdfffdlllksm," a muffled voice squealed.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked looking over to the other side of the room where the voice came from.  
  
A head popped up from under the table and yelled. "Don't look!" and ducked back under, ironically.  
  
"Nice hair Duo," Heero commented.  
  
"Damn, you saw," a small voice grumbled as Cathy tapped him on the back saying 'get up, I haven't finished yet.'  
  
Muttering things that were rather not heard Duo scrambled back onto his chair and sat with a slouched back, after being slapped across the shoulders by Catherine he straightened, stubbornly fixing his posture.  
  
"Wufei should be coming soon, as a matter of fact," Heero turned from his chair, looking toward the door. "He's here now."  
  
"Good afternoon people," Wufei seemed in an unpleasant mood spitting the words out as he shut the door silently, his hands were red and it was obvious he had tried escaping again. Either that or he was suffocating himself in the showers.  
  
After a few seconds of glaring at the wall Wufei turned his attention downward to 'something' that drew his mind that way.  
  
"What're you doing? God," Wufei stalked over to the empty chair nearest the closest wall and sat down. "Now, is this some kind of 'practice your sleezing' test? Peh!" He soon realised that Duo seemed abnormally quiet, looking his way he cracked up in a small snigger. Then in a drawling voice, teased "Nice hair there Maxwell-." He was acting rather intimidating tonight.  
  
Catherine had a hand under Duo's hair, touching his neck. Going with the flow and following Wufei's mockery she grinned and bent down and blew in his ear as she pinched the back of his neck with her cold fingertips.  
  
To her delight the straight face that Duo was trying to keep broke and he squealed for a split moment as shivers ran down his back.  
  
"Hey!" Duo complained as Cathy laughed at his reactions. "I'm sensitive you know?"  
  
"Whatever you say,"  
  
"Hm,"  
  
"Errr." After some time Catherine glanced back downward and asked slightly timidly. "Rishika? Would you sort of finish Quatre's hair and do Wufei's for me.please? Yeah sort of and."  
  
"S-soRRY!!" Rishika immediately sprung up on her feet and half pulled Quatre up to his seat as he nodded in apologies desperately toward Catherine Bloom.  
  
"Now ummm, we need er I just have to.YES! Get this and-," Rishika worked quickly on Quatre's hair, she looked strangely like a professional gone wonky. "There, I've finished now."  
  
"Thanks, Rishika," Quatre smiled and sat back, looking at the mirror in front of him at his now shinier and suspiciously more heavy-feeling hair.  
  
The girl then hurried toward Wufei's seat, grabbing an armful of sprays at the same time, dropping some on the floor with 'klatters' as she ran. Quatre had to pick up all the fallen, now rolling down the room cans and spray bottles, setting them on the table-top in front of Wufei, next to all the others.  
  
Wufei eyed the cylindrical objects that were sitting in front of him. He wanted to reach a hand out inconspicuously and pick one of those sprays and test it on his hands to see if they would damage anything in a horrid way, but that would lead to embarrassment. He could just see that Maxwell, glancing to where he sat, leaning back to see around all the heads in his way then laugh and tell him that the sprays were used on 'hair' not 'hands'.  
  
While Wufei's thoughts were floating off into space Rishika was absentmindedly twining her hands together, thinking what she could do to improve the boy's hair.  
  
When Wufei had noticed he saw a hand extend from behind him and reach to some sort of stick with a wheel at the end and a botton on it. Quickly Wufei grabbed it before the girl behind him could. "Min! Not that, just not that!" Wufei spat as he remembered what it was. It seemed familiar and no wonder. His wife used to use it, he remembered. The Hair Waver.  
  
Rishika looked a little put down at that, wondering what she could do to get it back from him.  
  
"Fei, don't be mean,"  
  
"What!!?" Wufei yelled back to Catherine who was now at long last staring to gather up Duo's hair to prepare braiding. She just had to wait so that all the gundam pilots could see the beautiful hair, out around his shoulders.  
  
Heero looked around Quatre's head and said in his monotone voice, "It's a mission. Now give that to Rishika."  
  
Rishika then reached out and took the Waver out of Wufei's hand. Taking the tie out from Wufei's hair the strands flopped down in a smooth way, forming curtain like sheets around the sides of his face. Putting the Waver through just the front strands Rishika continued brushing it then sprayed it for it to look shiny and neat and did nothing more for she was quite afraid to actually do anything more.  
  
Heero's hair was too messy to control, even for Rishie the expert. So she concluded to brushing it and decided that 'Bed Hair was the fassion. Yeeees- '  
  
"You finished yet?"  
  
Catherine was desperately trying to finish the last bit of Duo's braid and snapped- "Stop asking, it's the.I don't know. Who could be actually bothered to counth time! You sound like one of those kids who keep asking 'How much longer?' on a car trip!"  
  
After some time Cathy gave a sigh and stood back, cracking her neck from the stress of all of strands.  
  
"Now, how does that look?"  
  
"It-" Duo started then was interrupted by Catherine once again.  
  
"If you dare say anything like 'It looks better when I braid it' OR 'It doesn't look any different from normal' OR 'Why 'dyou even try? It looks as though a dog's done it' OR OR OR OR OOOOOOR!!!!"  
  
"..It..it looks fine," Duo concluded, staying on the safe side after being bombarded with the Catherine outbreak.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Shall we go now?" Rishika asked as she walked up to Cathy.  
  
Catherine looked toward Rishika and smiling she clapped her hands and said, "Sounds good! Okay everyone! Follow me!!"  
  
It sounded as though it was a lot of harrd work to finish Duo's hair.  
  
***  
  
The pilots then were led out of the make-up room and out to the shower blocks and back to the corridor and back into the large room they practiced the waiter-work in. In that room there was a curtain at the back that none of them had noticed before. AS soon as they saw it, for one Wufei stopped dead not wanting to go 'any' further then he had come then that was finished by Heero Yuy who simply said 'it's a mission' and proceeded to push him along the floor.  
  
Through the curtain another one of the 'doors' appeared.  
  
All pilots were shivering violently as they had learnt the horrors of the doors. Quatre and Duo were even clinging onto each others' sleeves.  
  
"Now, now. I told you, the last room was the room of 'the last touches.' There are no more practice rooms, okay?" Catherine asked. "This is the real thing."  
  
******  
  
Author: Was that chapter okay? I'm.mmm. I hope you enjoyed it!!! I'm sort of damned stuck at the moment with the next chapter buuuut, maybe if I get looootsa feedback, it might come quicker! ^_^ I guess I'm just trying to beg for comments. Well, if you want to, please review, if not.well, hope to see you next chapter! 


	5. V The Real Reason

_**At Your Service**_

**Author: Oh my GOODNESS! I am so, very sorry! I haven't written in about 2 years and have at last decided to finish this fic, SIGH! So, for those who have been extremely patient and followed my fic all the way through, THANK YOU! And those who have just read this, THANK YOU! I just really hope you enjoy this miraculous appearance of this chapter after such a long time. Again, my apologies to you and my thanks to you. PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviewers: Thank you reviewers, you've been GREAT! I have nothing else to say, so very encouraging and helpful you've been. I will admit, the last review a received a few days ago was the motivation to why I am writing now. I felt so happy that someone had bothered to read AND review after such a long time that I felt I MUST write the end. SO THANKS HEAPS!**

**(V)**

**THE REAL REASON**

_**What a long journey it's been. All the work, all the tears, all the pain and suffering…all the effort and peer support. Now, it's all going to be over. Now it's going to be the real thing, it's going to be hard, hard, hard. The times of easiness are now over, good bye those lovely days, good bye…**_

"**Good bye"**

"**What _are_ you going on about?" Catherine eyed Duo as he flung his arms out and was yelling to the ceiling of the corridor. **

"**Guys, thanks for all of what you did to help me through to where we are now. Look how far we've come. We didn't even know what was going to happen those long hours ago when we were standing outside this training camp—"**

"**From when did this become a training camp?" Rishika asked herself. She was busy feeling very sorry for all the pilots…for certain reasons.**

"—**but all together we've made it to the last stage. Guys? Are we all ready?" Duo sniffed, whisking tears from his cheek using the back of his hand.**

"**Whatever," muttered Heero. **

"**Oh, DUO!" Quatre looked as though he were ready to make a melo-dramatic embracement with the other boy. **

**Trowa sighed but did look as though he appreciated Duo's speech. **

"**Long haired freak, " Wufei averted his eyes and stubbornly turned his head in the opposite direction. **

"**A..hahaha…yes. Well done all of you." Catherine also glanced away, biting her lip. Gulping she continued, "Then, ah, let us _proceed_."**

**Cathy turned and set her hands on the _door_** **knob. **

**The hinges made a rusty noise as the door creaked sadly open.**

"**WELL DONE EVERYONE!" Catherine burst out as she turned to the party standing in a cluster looking through the open door. "Your ah, _mission_ is over! U-huh…? Ehehe?"**

"**Cathy?" Rishika looked up at Catherine, cowering next to Quatre. "What does—"**

**Her sentence was finished by Heero Yuy. "What does this MEAN?"**

**Dr J sat on a computer swivvly chair in front of a desk at the back of the room they had entered. The room looked nothing like a restaurant, which they had all been expecting. The room looked only like an office study with a glass window at the back, grey walls, and a lamp on the desk behind Dr J, who was smiling…no _grinning_ suspiciously. He looked very impressed. **

"**Good job Catherine Bloom," he said and turned back to grin at the pilots. "How was your mission?"**

"**Mission…mission incomplete." Heero continued to stare straight into Dr J's face, probably asking for explanation through telepathy. **

"**Now, now," Dr J only waved his index-finger back in reply.**

"**Would you be kind enough to please explain?" Trowa suggested. **

"**Catherine here will do that, won't you?" **

**Catherine's eyes grew large, she gulped and stepped back. "Please, please no. I have fulfilled your wishes and have nothing more to—"**

"**Is that so, Catherine Bloom?"**

**_Ohhh, no. What now? Do I really have to do this?_ Catherine hesitated then making up her mind she timidly turned to face her company, who were busy looking REALLY, VERY intimidating; with their eyes stern, facing set in frowns or snarls and hair pricking up at all ends!**

"**Oh, alright." Cathy sighed and began her explanation. "The other day, I was planning to visit Trowa at headquarters when I overheard Dr J having a conference with some other important sounding people. I heard him speaking of an interest he had been inspired of recently, which was, to see all the pilots…err…dressed up?"**

"**Wha—?" Wufei burst when Heero gripped the Chinese boys neck and nodded for Cathy to continue. **

"**Ah yes, and I was caught eavesdropping and—"**

"**Why'd you have to listen in on them in the first place?" Duo asked, incredulously. **

"—**AND since I had heard things I shouldn't have, I was…errr…_forced_…a-ahaha…into helping Dr J with his plans. Which has resulted in this! Yes, la-didadidaaa! Alright? Yes, good, now let's _all go hom—_"**

"**Tell them the truth, Catherine Bloom." Dr J had a spark in his eyes as he fiddled with a pen, still grinning maliciously.**

"**I have finished with my expla—"**

"**Cathy!!" Duo yelled, teeth bearing ready to bite.**

**Cathy suddenly bowed her head as she threw her open palms out. Her next tumble of words jerkily thrust themselves in a rush from her mouth. "I was interested too and so I contributed in some ideas I had which resulted in this very…err…very amusing event which was disguised as a mission so that you'd all agree to be supportive and…and…I'M SORRY! _PLEASE _DON'T SHOOT ME! DON'T KNIFE ME OR SWORD ME OR BURN ME ALIVE! It wasn't my idea in the first place," Cathy said a little smugly. "It all started from Dr J. Blame _him!_ Oops…"**

**To Cathy's sheer luck all the pilots _did _go and direct their glares to the grinning doctor, who's grin started to fail him. **

**Within a matter of a split second Dr J was stabbed, shot, beaten, burnt, eaten, yelled at and thrown out the window. **

"**Good riddance," Wufei huffed, looking satisfied for the first time in a while. **

"**Mission complete," Heero mechanically said, contentedly. **

"**Cathy, I forgive you," Trowa was saying. **

"**Cathy, I'll kill you in a sec, just wait!" Duo was assuring Cathy.**

"**Rishika, are you okay? Now that was a devious plan!" Quatre was saying with one arm protectively around Rishie's shoulders. **

"**Oh yes, I am. And I do admit, that _was _devious."**

**After a few moments to settle, Duo turned to Rishika and asked, "Didn't you know about this though?"**

"**Oh no, I only knew _half_ of what was going on. And—"**

"**Which _half, _exactly?" Wufei gritted his teeth in a nasty face. **

"**UUMM! Well, I was told that I was to help in waiter-training a group of 5 people who know of nothing but to murder in monstrous mechanic machines and—"**

"**CATHY!" **

"**I'm sorry Duo, I just hate those Gundams."**

"**Yeah, I agree, but…I quite like _mine_."**

"**Please continue," Trowa prompted Rishika. **

"**Aaah, and that there will _not_ actually be a restaurant at the end, which they will be expecting—betting on their lives. That was, well, all."**

"**You're innocent then. Cathy is found _guilty._" Duo said. **

"**Duo, we have completed our mission, don't bother to do anything else," Heero advised. "Look at Cathy's hand."**

**Duo followed Heero's gaze to see Cathy drawing a think knife from her socks. **

"**E-HEM! All's good. We have completed our mission and there is absolutely _no-one_ guilty in this room. Shall we all go home now? Yes, let's." Duo nodded vigorously, replying his own questions and started moronically drifting out of the room. **

**Trowa followed Duo to the corridor. **

"**WHAT a waste of time." Wufei stalked out of the small office and took over Trowa and Duo and disappeared back the way they had come from, never to be seen that day again. **

"**I'll see you at the circus tomorrow then, Cathy," Trowa smiled at his sister and also disappeared in the same direction as Wufei. **

"**SEE YA FEI—!" Catherine called then glanced affectionately after her brother. "Yep, see you tomorrow Trowy!"**

"**Heero, where are you gonno go?" Duo was saying excitedly, as though nothing had happened for the past several hours. "Hey you wanna go see a movie or go have a coffee or—"**

"**No."**

"**Heero! Wait up!" Duo called but Heero Yuy had already left, not to be seen for the next week. The only words he left behind as he disappeared back down the corridor was 'I must _grill _Dr J'. **

"**Duo, wanna go out?" Cathy said. "I have a few words with you."**

"**Ummm," Duo turned his head away then snapped it back toward Cathy and said, "Sure thing, wanna catch a movie first?"**

"**Sure. Then we can talk over a coffee."**

**They both linked arms and disappeared down the corridor. **

"**Rishika?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Would you like to come for dinner at my house?"**

"**I'd be very happy to, if your family's okay with this arrangement."**

"**I'm sure they'd be delighted." There was a short pause. "They've also been waiting for me to get my first date."**

**Rishika closed her eyes as Quatre squeezed her hand. **

"**I'd be glad to," she said before she wrapped an arm around Quatre's neck and they both shared a very memorable kiss. **

**Author: I have finished! Was that ending lame? Was it awful? Was it _really_ boring? Did anybody enjoy it? I hope so, I really hope so. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review even if you write one word or _anything_. I don't care whether you write a whole essay even. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Good bye, from me and I hope to see you sometime else. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
